Rikkaidai's New Manager
by Mystical Crimson Dance
Summary: The story begins with Seigaku agreeing to send their newest member, Echizen Ryoma, to Rikkaidai to act as the tennis team's manager. Of course, Rikkaidai never met the small freshman before so things should be easy, right? Well, plans go haywire as the Rikkai captain, Yukimura Seiichi, and Ryoma get close. Sensual Pair.
1. Prologue

_Why hello, my dear kittens! You must be overjoyed upon finding out that I decided to finally reveal my newest masterpiece! Fufufu~  
...Ok enough dramatics...! Anyway, I find myself so attached to this story that I almost feel like not sharing it but after much convicing from my dear Izaya and KAITO (yes I have my own Izaya (Durarara!) and KAITO (Vocaloid)... Cosplay. Friends. Long story. 'Nuff said.) as well from reviews, I decided to put it up. I'm really proud of how well RNM is turning out so I hope you guys like it as much as I do. If it goes how I have it planned than this story will have the same amount of chapters as PoN if not more, though that chapters won't be as long (for now). There will be a few 'cliche' moments and such but hey, it's nice to go back to the good old cliche every once and a while, right? XD As the story goes on, I'll be adding fun twists and turns so be sure to pay attention!_

_I'll tell now that this story has references to other animes and manga both popular and unpopular ones. As a fellow anime/manga lover and fan I challenge YOU to see how many you can find _and_ name!_

~MCD~

* * *

**Rikkaidai's New Manager**

**Cover Image:** _Undercover Ryoma_ by Ryoka-chan

**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** humour, school, sports, shounen-ai/yaoi  
**Summary:** The story begins with Seigaku agreeing to send their newest member, Echizen Ryoma, to Rikkaidai to act as the tennis team's manager. Of course, Rikkaidai never met the small freshman before so things should be easy, right? Well, plans go haywire as the Rikkai captain, Yukimura Seiichi, and Ryoma get close.

**Main Pairing: **Sensual  
**Side Pairings: **?

**Warnings:** language and a _scheming_ Seigaku  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Prince of Tennis therefore I don't own Ryoma. As a result, I own the delicious semes! Muwahahaha! *sees mob of lawyers* What? They're included? Damn it...  
**Owns only:** story and plot

**Quotes: **_"If Plan A, Plan B, and Plan C doesn't work then try Plan Z and think backward." (my brother) _and _"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." (unknown)_

* * *

**Prologue**_** - O.R.M.E.**_

Nine middle school boys sat in silence around the wooden tables of the sushi shop. Well actually, one of them was sleeping soundly, ignoring the bits and pieces of conversation that the other eight had. They each wore clothes colored with white, blue, and red with the word SEIGAKU sown on—these clothes being their tennis team uniform. Their faces looked serious as they went into deep thought while poking at their food. Usually their group is rowdy but this time they had a difficult problem laying ahead in the future...

"Ne, has anyone thought of any ideas?" The one called Momoshiro Takeshi asked, interrupting the others' thoughts. "We've been sitting here for hours!"

The snake-looking player, Kaidoh Kaoru, was finishing his favourite drink calmly before he snapped at his rival. "If we did then we wouldn't be quiet, now would we, baka! Think with your head for once!"

Momoshiro glared back at the other boy and stood at the challenge presented to him. "I dare you to say that again, Mamushi!"

"Fssh. No need to be angry just because I stated the truth, peachbutt!" Kaidoh retorted, scoffing, as he dodged the incoming sushi.

"You're the one to talk!"

"What was that?!"

"Don't make me repeat myself! It's bad for my health!"

"Your health is just fine, you hissing reptile!"

"Momoshiro, cut that out right now!" The mother hen of the group, Oishi Shuichiro, stared the second year down in an angry glare. "There is no throwing food in the shop!" He then turned and sent an apologetic glance toward the light haired boy, Kawamura Takashi, behind the counter. "I'm sorry about that."

Kawamura laughed while a broad smile etched itself on his lips. Leaning over the counter he replied simply, "It was bound to happen. Don't worry about it."

Oishi flashed him a look of unsurence, "If you say so."

"Well," the young chef started, "as long as they don't wrecking the place."

Why did that sound like a threat?

The team's tensai, Fuji Syuusuke, just smiled his usual closed-eye smile at the free entertainment. Seigaku never failed to amuse him even in the slightest. Though, he couldn't say the same for the obviously annoyed captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu. "Saa, let's get back to business before our dear captain explodes."

"Fuji." Tezuka's voice was laced with irritation as he spoke the chestnut haired boy's name warningly.

"Fujiko's right! Nya~" The bouncy red head, Kikumaru Eiji, exclaimed, hanging onto his doubles partner with a smile. Then with a silent realization he glanced over to their sleeping teammate. "Ne..."

The bowl-haired vice-captain looked at the male currently attached to him in a loose hug. "Eiji, what's the matter?"

"Ne, Rikkaidai hasn't met Ochibi yet, have they?"

Momoshiro and Kaidoh stopped their argument. They both shrugged after giving the question a little thought. Kawamura shook his hand and shared an uncertain glance with the smiling closed-eyed tensai. Tezuka appeared thoughtful then turned to the data man next to Oishi.

"Inui, have they?"

Letting his glasses shine in the shop's dim light, Inui pulled out his ever-famous notebook and began flipping through the filled pages rapidly. "Hmmm. This is Hyotei's and that other one was Rokkaku's so it must be it the behind my Juice notebook." Tossing the object onto the now empty table, he glanced up to see the gaping faces of the other regulars—with the exception of Tezuka and Fuji of course. "What?"

"Just how many notebooks do you have?!"

"His bag has its own library..."

"I'm afraid to ask, but what do you put in that juice notebook?"

Inui set the correct notebook onto the table and opened to a random page. "I have 32 as of right now. 7 are in my bag. As for your other question; it contains-"

"Ahh!" Eiji shouted, arms outstretched, in hopes of silencing the fellow third year. "I don't want to hear what's in those accursed drinks of yours!"

"Eiji, calm down!" Oishi chided. "That aside..."

"Ah yes, well according to the data I've collected... They have not."

The purple eyed power player raised an eyebrow. "What does Echizen have to do anything?"

"If Echizen hasn't met them yet then we could use that to our advantage, baka!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Baka Momo! If you're too stupid to know what that means then go ask some passing kindergardener-fsssh!"

"Damn you, Mamushi! Why don't you just go slither under some rock where you belong!"

The others sighed at the progressing fight between the rivals. With the final decision to ignore the duo, the rest went back to discussing their next move. Stopping them wasn't really worth their time.

"Considering that they don't know that he joined yet, Echizen should be able to infiltrate them directly," the mother hen said, glancing at the stoic brown haired captain. "However, he can't be allowed to play tennis. If he does that, it may lead to suspicion."

Coming from behind the counter, Kawamura placed his white hat on the table as he sat down. "But if he doesn't join them then how is supposed to keep tabs on them?"

"I suppose he could befriend one of the tennis members," suggested Fuji as he bit into some wasabi. "Saa, what do you think, Tezuka?"

The said third year seemed to ponder for a moment. "...Manager..."

"Nani? Nani? What's this about a manager?" The acrobat, confused, looked at the others. "How is a manager going to help?"

Inui pushed the glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Actually, Eiji, I believe he was referring to Rikkaidai."

"You mean like having Echizen become their manager?" Kaidoh threw out questioningly.

"Saa, that's quite an interesting idea."

The vice-captain scratched his black bowl shaped hair. "It might actually work. He would be able to watch them from the front row seat."

"Yeah! Not to mention he still gets to work with tennis in general-nya!"

"They might let him exercise with them too."

"As long as he doesn't do anything to give himself away, this plan will be fool-proof." The sushi maker stated in agreement.

"Well then," Fuji's eyes opened revealing the ocean blue orbs that are usually hidden, "shall we get started?"

"Get started on what?"

The six boys spun around to see the exhausted faces of the rival pair. They were panting after spouting insults to each other for the past three minutes or so. Well, as long they didn't cause any trouble their captain won't have to assign them laps. Lucky them.

"O.R.M.E.," informed Eiji.

"O.R.M.E.?"

"Operation Rikkaidai Manager Echizen." He explained simply as hung over the shoulders of his tensai friend.

"Eh? Is Echizen transferring or something?"

"Fssh~ Forget it, sempai-tachi. Explaining things to someone as dimwitted as him is a waste of your time."

"It's not like you understand either, Mamushi!"

"Tch."

"Nani?!"

How many fights have this been now?

"Oh! Ochibi, how long have you been awake?" Eiji called out, taking the spotlight away from the second year duo.

The group looked over to where emerald haired boy was sleeping earlier. The said freshman was staring at them with slightly dazed golden eyes which formed an annoyed glare. "Long enough to know I'm not going through with this."

Kawamura scratched his head sheepishly. "I can't blame you for that since you are supposed to attend Seigaku."

"Though," Fuji tactfully began, "if you go to Rikkaidai you'll be able to watch strong players up close."

"..." Ryoma narrowed his eyes as he considered the elder's proposition. He then promptly shook his head. "Yadda." If he didn't get to play then there was point in going through the hassle of transferring. On top of which, the teachers here let him sleep in class—mostly to save face though.

"Come on, Echizen! Just for a while!"

"Yadda."

Eiji pouted. Crawling over to the small boy, the acrobatic pulled him into a playful hug then stared with puppy dog eyes. Sadly, he failed to win over those challenging cat-like eyes. Instead of losing out, it seemed like Ryoma became more stubborn.

"Yadda."

"I'll make you a deal. If you go for seven months then I'll buy you a hamburger every day for the rest of the week you're with us," compromised Momoshiro who clapped his hands together with a pleading look on his face.

"Four months and you'll buy me hamburgers and Ponta."

"Six months. One tennis magazine per month with some burgers and Ponta."

"I'll do it for five months for that deal. Oh, toss in some bath salts while you're at it."

"Erg! Five and a half!"

"Yadda! Four and three quarters."

"Echizen, do it for five months or you're going to end up having Inui Juice instead." Tezuka demanded, clearly his patience running close to the edge.

Inui beamed. "Tezuka, do you really mean that? Wait, don't answer. There's a 90% chance that you're not joking."

On the other hand, Ryoma completely paled. "Che. Fine. Five months for tennis magazines, hamburgers, bath salts, and Ponta. I get to choose the amount."

"Deal!"

"Uuuwaaa, there goes our allowance."

Ryoma scoffed. "It's was your guys' idea so you guys are paying."

"Saa." The smiling tensai approach the emerald haired boy and started to drag him out of the shop. "It's time to find your new uniform."

The younger instantly struggled to get out of the sadist's arms, face pale. "Yaaaddaaa!" He gripped the edge of the door but Fuji managed to 'destroy' that obstacle.

Crack!

Kawamura stared at the pitiful wooden object with a distressed expression. "The shop door..." His father won't be pleased in the least.

"Poor Ochibi!"

"Poor door!"

"We're not paying for that, right?"

"What do you think?"

"...Poor us!"

* * *

**Day 1 Preview**

"_Sensei, Kirihara is sleeping again."_

"_Echizen Ryoma, a new transfer student from America and your new classmate."_

_They didn't even bother to tell me who is on the team!_

"_You won't believe how popular our top three guys are."_

_"Ne, what kind of clubs do you have here?"_

"_Why did you transfer to Rikkaidai anyway?"_

* * *

_There you have it! The start of _Rikkaidai's New Manager_! I actually had quite a bit of trouble with the prologue at first but it was fun to write! Now, if some of you of you are wondering, this story is NOTHING like MMS. This one is probably one of the most normal stories I wrote so far! XD_

_Did you find any references? If you didn't then you fail as anime/manga fan! Lol. I'll reveal the answers next time!_

_Reviews, big or small, appreciated! Constructive critisim welcomed!_

_~MCD~_


	2. Day 1

___Welcome back, kittens~ I see many of you took interest in my lovely masterpiece! I promise it won't be a let down~  
Now then this chapter is...how to put it...a 'fade in' kind of chapter...or something like that^^; Things will actually start in Day 3. That's another I should tell you about: the chapter's are labled Day 1 and so on but it's not actually referring to the days in the story. _

___~MCD~_

_Reference Answers:_  
_1. "Don't make me repeat myself! It's bad for my health!" - Duo Maxewell, (Gundam Wing)_  
_2. the constant fighting - Yu Yu Hakusho and a few others as well as them being themselves XD_  
_3. Ryoma's and Momo's little deal - ...I forgot^^_

* * *

___Guest _- Glad to hear it!

**_Silver__ Flyer_** - Thanks^^

_**jgood27** _- Already?! Haha, no, I'm really glad that you like it! I won't let you down!

**_Just A Chess Piece_ **- Yes, Chess, despite his attitude I think Ryoma is quite happy getting to have Ponta and such without having to pay XD It's Sensual Pair alright! I only did one other Sensual Pair story, _Time is Precious_, though it was more of a short story unlike how this one is going to be^^ And here's the next chapter!

_**Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji** _- Tenma-chan, I love your stories! Haha, that aside I have to say you were pretty much spot on on the references^^ XD

Yes Thank You! I can't STAND fem!Ryo or any fem!genderbenders (male!genderbenders can sometimes turn out quite sexy XD)! Only a select few fem!Ryo have actually been tolerable and same goes for fem!Kuroko and so on. If the female has a strong character and not Miss Mary Sue or the weak chick that does nothing, only then will I read it and might possibly like it. Which brings up another question: Why the hell would you change the gender in the first place? And I hate Sakuno. Simple as that.

Yes they did. Saa, you'll have to read and find out, now won't you?

**_Shinigami no ko_** - Hell no! Ryoma's 100% male! Thanks, Shini-ko! Here's the next chap!^^

_**EmeraldRain25** _- Then I will!

_**Soul Vrazy**_ - Yup!^^ And here it is!

_**Ayingott** _- Heheheh, arigatou, A-chan! Next chap is up!  
A-chan...^^; Should've guessed...

Ah thanks^^ and I should be able the send the pictures to you tomorrow~

_Yuki Masaharu_ - As promised~!

_**d'lady bugs**_- Saa, how will will they react? Good question indeed. Well then, we have no choice to to find out, right?

_Guest_ - It is kinda oringinal, isn't it? Maa, I'll be sure to make it _much more_ interesting later on when the actual story begins...

_Guest _-Ah the reason? I'm pretty sure you'll figure that out after reading this^^

* * *

**Rikkaidai's New Manager**

**Cover Image:** _Undercover Ryoma_ by Ryoka-chan

**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** humour, school, sports, shounen-ai/yaoi  
**Summary:** The story begins with Seigaku agreeing to send their newest member, Echizen Ryoma, to Rikkaidai to act as the tennis team's manager. Of course, Rikkaidai never met the small freshman before so things should be easy, right? Well, plans go haywire as the Rikkai captain, Yukimura Seiichi, and Ryoma get close.

**Main Pairing: **Sensual  
**Side Pairings: **?

**Warnings: **language and weirdness  
**Disclaimer:** Am I male? No. Am I a genius? No. Conclusion: I do not own PoT. On that note, I own none of the referenced anime and manga whatsoever. Same goes all other referenced material.  
**Owns only:** the plot, Kuroki-sensei (the two OCs won't show up much -to not at all- so don't fret)

**Quotes: **_"If Plan A, Plan B, and Plan C doesn't work then try Plan Z and think backward." (my brother) _and _"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." (unknown)_

* * *

**Day 1 - ****_Kirihara Akaya_**

"Class, I'm sure you heard by now that we have a new transfer student." The female teacher with long midnight hair and chocolate eyes set some papers down before turning to the door, a single hand resting on her hips. "You can come in."

"I heard it's a boy!"

"Huntou? I hope he's cute!"

"I saw him earlier!"

"Seriously?!"

"Did you talk to him?"

"He's so cool!"

"He has this unique air about him, don't you agree?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Ehhhh, you two saw him?"

"What does he look like? His hobbies?"

Sighing, the freshman-now-sophomore entered the room. For some strange, crazy unknown reason, his pervert of a father decided to support the team on this. Probably just to meet more young females like this new teacher of his. Anyway, he was enrolled here as a second year student which meant less naps. At least he will be provided with more of a challenge.

There screams of the female students brought him out his daze. This was the reason he never liked girls. As long as they don't start snapping photos, he'll put up with them...for now...

"I'm your home room teacher, Kuroki-sensei. Come introduce yourself."

With a grunt he shifted into a comfortable stance, not bothering to make eye-contact with his new classmates. "Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku."

Noticing that he wasn't going to say anything more, Kuroki sighed and gestures to him. "He came from America so please treat him nicely."

'Coming from America'... The 'excuse' or better described as the LIE that his father made for the school board. After all, what kind of student transfers so suddenly? Scratch that. What kind of student transfers so suddenly without a 'reason'? Or something like that at least. He still couldn't understand why the old man agreed to it the first place! His team sent him packing for the sole reason the figure out more about Rikkaidai, but his father? Probably for some underhanded reason that he didn't want to know about... Nope, definitely for the female teachers.

The sudden, eardrum shattering giggles and shrieks of the female gender almost made him wince. They were too damn _loud_. Some of the boys glared at him, though others didn't seem to care. Great.

_This school is going to be the death of me._ Ryoma inwardly sighed once more then glanced back up to the long haired teacher. "Where do I sit?"

"Hm?" Her face suddenly flushed as she realized she hasn't assigned him a seat yet. Kuroki looked around then nodded toward an empty set near the back of the room. "Why don't you sit between Kirihara-kun and Kyoko-chan?"

A hand was raised after the teacher's words. It was a girl. Her hair, brown, was pulled back into a pony and reached low to her shoulders. Dark eyes seemed tired as she yawned and fiddled with the game system in her hands. The students around her paid no mind, in fact, most of the others were busy doing their own thing. Aside from a few guys and the girls, no one seemed to care. Maybe.

...

That settles it.

_This school is going to be just a weird as Seigaku._

Kuroki smiled. "Arigatou, Kyoko-chan."

The said girl nodded then raised a single finger, aiming it at a boy two seats away. "Sensei, Kirihara is sleeping again."

Silence.

Angry aura began to swirl around the woman as she glared daggers at the peacefully sleeping boy. "Ohhh, is he now?"

_If only looks could kill._ Ryoma inwardly whistled, etching away from the practically realistic flames of the fuming teacher.

"Since he _so_ kindly decided to nap, I'll let him have the honors of showing Echizen-kun around. Is that ok with you?"

There was silence, an eerily awkward silence, until Ryoma finally came to realize that the dark haired teacher was talking to him.

"Hn." He nodded and suddenly many whined complaints of the females rang throughout the second year classroom, breaking the noiselessness it had moments before. Ignoring them and their ogling eyes, Ryoma headed toward his seat but stopped by the sleeping boy named Kirihara and smirked. He leaned down and firmly whispered, "Class is over," then promptly sat down.

The outcome was better than expected as the male known as Kirihara shot up, knocking his chair over in the process. "Yes! No more of that boring lecture-" He froze in mid-sentence as he felt a glare burning holes into him from behind. A panicked expression appeared and he began sweating bullets when he turned to meet the _'pleasant'_ face of his teacher who, without a doubt, was giving off a murderous aura.

"Heeeh, and whose class are we talking about here?" The way she smiled seemed to be a warning of its own. A very _deadly_ warning.

"Eh heh heh, definitly not Kuroki-sensei's."

"Hooo, then you won't mind giving Echizen-kun a tour."

Snapping out of his fearful daze, the black haired student stared at the woman in confusion. "Who the hell is that?"

BAM! A book was thrown harshly on the desk in front of Kirihara.

"Mind your language!" With a single huff, Kuroki gestured to the golden-eyed boy fully relaxed in the seat next to him. "Echizen Ryoma, a new transfer student from America and _YOUR_ new classmate," she glanced around as she her words were directed to everyone, "so make sure to treat him nicely, you guys!"

"Hai!"

新しいマネージャ

-Later-

"So, where do you want go first, Echizen?" Kirihara asked, sticking one hand in a pocket while the other ran through his messy mass of curly black hair.

The two second years walked at a slow pace down the school's quiet hallway. Kuroki-sensei had sent them off because of all the distraction they ended up creating. Though it seemed that the older boy didn't care, or rather, he left happily and had dragged the newbie with him, hence the reason why there no students around chatting like there was no tomorrow.

Ryoma was silent as his thoughts turned toward the mission he was forcibly assigned. _They didn't even bother to tell me who is on the team!_ He bit his lip, creating a small tear in which blood seeped through. _They didn't make this easy for me did they?_

"Echizen!"

"Huh?"

A finger pointed to the blood coated lips. "Your bleeding."

The emerald haired blinked and touched his lips. "Ah, you're right."

"Is that seriously all you got to say?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Betsu ni. I just thought... Oh!" He brightened, fingers snapping and a sly grin on his lips.

"?" A curious and skeptical expression formed over the smaller's face before he moved to approach a nearby water-fountain. Upon ridding the metallic taste from his mouth, Ryoma glanced over his shoulder. "What's with the look? Did you get some sort of ridiculous idea?"

"Let's skip."

_Buchou and Oishi-fukubuckou will lecture me for months when they find out._ "As in all the classes?"

"That's right." Kirihara replied, hands making an outward gesture. "Sure, buchou will chew me out later, but I see no reason why not."

Much to the elder's surprise, a laugh escaped Ryoma's throat. "You're going to use me as an excuse?" Lips curled into a cocky grin. "I like you. Do you skip often?" _Scratch that; IF they find out._

"Heh. Describe often."

A laugh passed his lips when the dark haired boy finished his sentence. "Tell me. Are there good napping places?"

"The roof is the best." The black haired boy raised his thumb toward the said location. "It seems buses are good too."

"Buses?"

"Ignore that. Let's go."

新しいマネージャ

–On the Roof–

The sun's heated rays danced on the solid surface of the school's roof. Clouds made their own shadow puppets that covered the two boys who stepped out into the breezy outside. The space was large, probably large enough to hold two to three full classes, desks evenly spaced and everything. Though oddly enough, it's bird poop free. Just what kind of janitor did this school have? Whoever it is also must have removed the trash and gum also; after all, the damn place is practically sparkling! Who knew Edward Cullen was actually a school roof?

Kirihara stepped past the other and approach the nearest bench, jumping onto it. "Nice place isn't it? You can see all the whole school from up here."

"It's definitely peaceful."

"Not many come here."

"I should stop by from time to time then."

"Alone?"

"Che. I hate girls if that's what you're implying. They're too loud."

A sigh slipped past Kirihara's lips. "Agreed. After school you'll have to get used to always hearing the girls scream."

Ryoma eyed the back of the older male in slight disbelief. "Screaming? After school too?"

"That's right. You won't believe how popular our top three guys are."

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"Like hell it is!"

"You're a strange guy," was all that was said as the emerald haired teen took his place next the metal object and bench. His golden eyes scanned the area until they found what they were looking for and he smirked. "Ne, what kind of clubs do you have here?"

"Clubs?" The curly black haired second year cocked his head to the side. "Well, the most popular ones are the art club, kendo club, anime club, drama club, and tennis club. Oh and game club."

Downcast eyes, hidden expression, amused tone... "Omoshiroi."

"Oh? You interested?"

"Betsu ni."

Kirihara raised a single eyebrow. "I'm beginning to think that you're the weird one?"

"Am I now?" Ryoma scoffed. "Then I guess we both are. Especially after seeing your reaction to my 'class is over' trick."

"It isn't-!" He stopped before he began when the words of his new classmate sunk in. "Oi! That was you?! How dare you! I looked like a complete fool!"

"Eh? I thought you already were one."

Kirihara twitched. There's little doubt that the taller is inwardly planning to murder the new kid for his condescending attitude.

"Was I right?"

"Hell no!"

"Che. Damn."

"Oi! Don't sound so disappointed!"

"Maybe if I used psychological tricks..."

"Do you want me to be the fool that much?!"

"Will you?"

"Zettai ni yadda."

"You're stubborn."

"Same could be said for you."

"..."

"..."

"Ne."

"Hm?"

"Where can I find Ponta?"

新しいマネージャ

–Later–

"Maybe I should rethink of being your friend."

"You were actually considering it?"

"Yes... Until you made me buy you Ponta and show you around the _whole_ damn school!"

"Actually Kuroki-sensei made you show me around. And _you_ were the one that suggested we skip all our classes." Ryoma brought the half empty can to face level and gave it a small shake. "This is good."

Groaning, Kirihara fell back onto the grass. "Not to mention I have practice."

"Practice?"

"Yeah."

Ryoma sat quietly. The boy didn't seem like someone who would join the tennis club. Soccer perhaps? Anyway, maybe it'll be easier to sniff out the members of he checked out the third years. _I hope they're as good as Eiji-sempai says they are. Better not keep my hopes up._

Green eyes flickered over to the dazed male. "Echizen, if you have any questions ask Itou-kun—he's the class representative and such. Or me, we're friend's after all."

"Oh, so we're officially friends now?"

Kirihara raised an eyebrow, seemingly skeptical. "You have a problem with that?"

"Betsu ni."

It grew quiet as the simply relaxed and took in the nice day. The cool air was accompanied by a pleasant warm breeze, and sun would come into view every now and then as clouds passed overhead. Nature's song, pleasant to the ear, echoed around them only to be cut short by the sound of screaming girls. Yup, just another ordinary day at school...

"Hey Echizen," Kirihara sat up and adjusted his position so he was sitting with one knee up and used as an armrest while the other stayed comfortably on the ground. "Why did you transfer to Rikkaidai anyway? Well, other than the fact that it's awesome."

Opting not to voice his opinion on that last comment he simply answered:

"I guess you could say it's my family's fault." Family was the best description he could think of right now...

"Fault?"

"Hn."

"How?"

"Let me think..." _Oyaji._ "My grandfather. He went and agreed just for the heck of it; that, I'm sure of. Can I consider that treason?"

The other blinked, sweatdropping at the smaller's words. "Grandfather? Treason?"

_Coach Ryuzaki._ "Grandmother too. To be honest, I was completely surprised that she agreed. She's all for working hard and fairness."

"What does hard work have to do with anything?"

_Buchou._ "My _dear_ stoic father is the ringleader. He came up with the idea, too! He lost all my respect."

"Eh?"

_Oishi-senpai._ "My mother-hen of a 'mother' even went along with it! Can you believe it?!"

"Do I want to...?"

_Fuji-senpai._ "My creepy and sadistic '_aunt'_ was involved too! Of course 'she' is! 'She' dragged me out of the house! I can go on and on about how 'she' considered a tensai, but in reality, 'she's' just the devil's spawn!"

"I... Why...?" Yup. He practically lost all sense of speech... A sigh then a low mutter, "Rin and Yukio sound better than she."

_Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai._ "My brothers too. Older brothers, mind you. They're always fighting. Always! Yet able to deal with a minute of a truce and agree. Agree! Both of them! My own brothers! Did I forget mention they actually bribed me?"

"I see..." Maybe asking the transfer reason wasn't the smartest move he made...

_Eiji-senpai._ "My big energetic cat decided it was a good idea and even gave it—the transfer plan—an offical nickname! Ah, my smaller, calmer cat (who is my favorite) didn't seem to mind either way though."

"A cat?" Ok. The kid officially lost it.

_Kawamura-senpai._ "It gets worse. The kind hearted family chef was no different than the rest! He cared more about the fallen sushi than me!"

"He _is_ a chef."

_Inui-senpai._ "The one that surprised me the least was the family's data loving butler. Of course he'd agreed. Like hell he'll miss a chance to get his grubby hands on new data."

"He is _human_, right?" This was said somewhat seriously as he ignored the other boy's angry tone.

"And now here I am, in this school, no thanks to them."

Deciding that it'd be better not bring up any of the remarks he previously made, Kirihara simply nodded. The boy's monologue was the deciding factor in his mind to conclude that the boy's just another addition to the strange students of Rikkaidai. "So now that you ARE here, what's your plan?"

"To do what I'm here for," the latter replied, giving a nonchalant shrug.

"And that would be?"

An uncanny, sly smile graced Ryoma's lips as the boy spoke.

"To _learn,_ of course."

* * *

**Day 2 Preview**

_Probably a good idea to start by gathering info and checking out the third years._

_"I'll introduce you during lunch."_

_The male had an aura the reminded him of a certain data master._

_That bastard ditched him and left him for the wolves!_

_Just for a moment he thought he saw blue eyes... Captivating dark blue eyes._

_"It's you!"_

_"What is it you need, Fuji-senpai?"_

* * *

_I'm curious on your thoughts but keep in mind this is _merely_ the beginning! *grins* The funs only just starting!_

_~MCD~_


	3. Day 2

_Gomen nasai, kittens! I ended up re-writing this so many times and was interrupted a lot due to friend drama... Anyway, I hope you enjoy the show~! R&R!_

_~MCD~_

_References: (in order)  
1. Monochrome Factor  
2. Hercules  
3. Twilight  
4. Discovering FanFiction (my own fic xD)  
5. Ao no Exorcist  
6. Kuroshitsuji_

* * *

**_Darkspider_** – You're a new face!^^ Youkoso! I thank thee for the support! Wait did I just use three different languages...? Moving on...

Yes, I'll always find a way to...make your emotions sway with the story... XD Akaya's and Ryoma's friendship is quite amusing, isn't it? Lol. XD

_hi there_ – Why hello to you too!^^ All Caps?! I must've really outdid myself! XD

**_nwyd_** – Glad to hear you're excited!

**_KawaiiLunaChan_** –Wait no longer!^^

**_Shizuka Namura_** – I'll tell that it was an absolute joy to write! XD

Yeah I'm aware of that^^ Arigatou.

**_d'lady bugs_** – You think? Lol. Mission Accomplished!

**_psychotic luv_** – You're right! He does! XD

_Guest_ – They're super fun! I'm feeling really proud of the 'family' thing right now. XD

**_Yuu3_** – Two awesomes? Wow... I think I'll become arrogant after this! XD

**_100thAngel_** – Arigatou~! Shhhhhh! Don't tell anyone that! It just might show up later~^^

**_Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji_** – The two of them are awesome, aren't they?^^

There are some more obvious than others...^^;

**_kuragirl93_** – Thanks! Here's the next chap! Forgive for the long wait!^^;

**_Keika Hoshizora_** – Brilliant?! You flatter me so! XD It was surprising easy to keep them in character this time around^^ As the story goes on, however, Ryoma is going to open up more. (If he doesn't then...) You seriously think that?! I used to suck beyond belief at humour! It means a lot when you say that!^^

**_PurpleScorpion_** – Ryoma's 'family' is probably the most creative thing in this whole fic! XD ...Or is it?

**_Soul Vrazy_** – Interesting indeed! I have much more in store for you folks~!

**_jgood27_** – He he! Arigatou! Thanks for reading^^

**_JacksonsKristen_** – Yup!^^ I think I've fallen in love with writing Akaya and Ryoma! Their friendship is just a blast to work with!^^ Ooooh Seii-chan you say? He has yet to make an appearance that's true...

**_EmeraldRain25_** – You're also looking forward to Fuji? Damn that guy's popular! XD Hehe, then I have been successful!

**_Just A Chess Piece_** – I'm happy hear that you think that! Insane? Most definitely!

Mah, is a good pas time though XD Half depend on what you watched^^;

And heeereee's Fuji!

**_Iris Butterfly_** – Ah, patience is a virtue, my dear friend! *grins* I can't wait to show you guys Ryoma's manager mode~! For now you're going to have to stick with your imaginations!^^

* * *

**NOTE**

Ryoma's gender: I'm pretty sure I made this clear but I'm repeating it anyway... Ryoma is a guy. Not a crossing chick. Not a soon-to-be-victim-of-a-genderbending-juice. He's just a normal guy forced to do his sempai's bidding. XD Also one of the story's genres is shounen-ai/yaoi which is boyxboy so yeah... That's that...

Kirihara Akaya & Echizen Ryoma: I absolutely love these two!^^ Ryoma even more so... XD Anyway I read quite a few fics in which placed them a close friend which along easily yet uniquely. I see their relationship being the Rikkai version of Ryoma's relationship with Atobe Keigo except more in a friendly taunting style rather than insults. Personally I love how I portrayed them here! They're still their badass selves with a pinch of sugar! XD Throughout the course of this story this bond of their will continuously pop up. Why? Because it will be essential later on...

Ryoma's 'family': Oh god I love this part! I'll have you know it took me 5hrs or so until I was finally satisfied with it!^^; I wanted to have Ryoma explain how/why he went to Rikkai since, as it is normally asked as seen in animes/manga and real life. The idea of describing as a family didn't come to me at first but it finally did when I was talking my theatre friends about how we're all one big family (even assigning 'positions' xD). Out of all the member I think deciding what to do with Inui was the hardest...^^; Please note that his 'family' will be continuously mentioned throughout the story! And yes his cousin isn't mentioned but she will be as well as Ryoga~

* * *

**Rikkaidai's New Manager**

**Cover Image: **_Undercover Ryoma_ by Ryoka-chan

**Rating: **T  
**Genres: **humour, school, sports, shounen-ai/yaoi  
**Summary:**The story begins with Seigaku agreeing to send their newest member, Echizen Ryoma, to Rikkaidai to act as the tennis team's manager. Of course, Rikkaidai never met the small freshman before so things should be easy, right? Well, plans go haywire as the Rikkai captain, Yukimura Seiichi, and Ryoma get close.

**Main Pairing: **Sensual**  
Side Pairings: **?

**Warnings: **language, killing intent, scheming Seigaku**  
Disclaimer: **I'll own it the day KAITO, Sebby, Daiki and all those other hot guys become mine~!...Which is never...Sadly...**  
Owns only: **the plots, OCs

**Quotes: **_"If Plan A, Plan B, and Plan C doesn't work then try Plan Z and think backward." (my brother) _and _"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." (unknown)_

* * *

**Day 2 - ****_Yanagi Renji_**

"You've got to be kidding me," muttered the one and only Echizen Ryoma as he glared at the soda machine, killing it hundred times over.

"If you stare it down any longer it just might shatter into millions of pieces."

Ryoma turned his annoyed gaze to his new friend and classmate who approached him in a calm manner, footsteps mixing into the sound of morning gossip and idle talk. "So? It would get what it deserves."

Kirihara rolled his green eyes. Somehow he was getting used this guy's arrogant personality. It's quite easy to do when you know others like him. "It is only the fourth day since you started going to this school and you already hate our source of soda drinks."

"So?"

"Nevermind," drawled the older boy with a sigh.

_It's my fourth day already..._ Ryoma glared at the box of metal once more and let his mind contemplate on what he should do and what he wants to do. "Ne."

"What?"

Ryoma eyed the taller boy with his usual disinterested stare. "You wouldn't happen to know someone who could fix this?"

"Nope."

"No janitor or something?"

"Janitor? We don't have a janitor."

"Really?" Ryoma asked with genuine surprise. "It sure seemed like it..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Edward was sparkling," replied the latter simply, pointing up.

"Huh?!" Kirihara shouted, noticeably perplexed. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"The _roof_, moron."

"How on earth do you expect me know that?!"

_"'Cause I couldn't have been the only one that's been forced to see it!"_ seethed Ryoma, aura darkening as golden met green.

Kirihara stopped short and ignored the fuming air surrounding his friend. "...Friend?"

"Cousin."

"Ah."

An understanding silence.

"So about the Ponta..."

Thrusting his hands into the pockets of his school uniform pants, Kirihara gave the question a second thought, "But I know someone who might be willing to give you information regarding it."

"That'll do. I don't plan on dying of thirst anytime soon."

"Not because of being Ponta-less?"

Ryoma shot his friend a sharp glare before turning back to stare at the machine. _What do you take me for?_ "Iie."

"Hey, Echizen, if I do this for you then my debts, right?"

_That's right. He owes me for helping him out in English._ "Hn."

The so-called second year felt the light breeze as Kirihara pumped a fist into the air in a silent victory. With a sigh and adjustment of his favourite white cap his thoughts turned back to his 'mission'. _Best get this over and done with. Probably a good idea to start by gathering info and checking out the third years. It's becoming difficult to get started though..._

All silent victories and scheming thoughts were rudely interrupted by the devastating sound of school bell, bringing the students back to real world where the classes of hell were waiting for them.

"Ah. It's the bell."

"Thanks for the observation, Captain Obvious!"

"You're welcome."

"That wasn't a compliment!"

"I know."

And with that, Kirihara decided that the younger's talent lied in pissing people off. In fact, the kid could probably write a book, titling it: How to Piss People Off under 5 Seconds.

"Kirihara." Ryoma eyed the clock on the wall. "We'll be late."

The black-haired teen groaned. "I hate class." He, then, reached out and grabbed the small wrist of the other, dragging him down the busy hallway. "If you want Ponta so bad then I will introduce you to him at lunch. For now let's get to class."

"I thought you hated class."

"I do."

"Then why-?"

"I'm making sure I don't suffer alone," was the curt reply as the elder tugged the smaller with him with surprising ease.

"Damn you, Kirihara!"

And may the poor souls survive...

新しいマネージャ

-During P.E.-

"Hiromi, did you see him?"

"No. Are you he went this way, Rina?"

"Positive! Yuki, what about you?"

"I think this way!"

"Really?"

"After him!"

"Come on, Rina!"

"We have to get to him before the other girls!"

"I think I saw him, Hiromi!"

"Charge!"

Once the voices of the three girls vanished, a certain emerald haired second year jumped down from the sakura tree with a pissed expression. For the past twenty minutes, which actually felt like an hour, he has dodged girls—_fan_girls—left and right. Why were they chasing after him in the first place? _I'm not even in any kind of club or sport...yet at least. Can't they just leave me alone?_ He leaned comfortably against the trunk, arm pressed against the bark, keeping a foot of a distance between him and the tree. "How annoying."

"Indeed."

Ryoma felt himself jump before swiveling around at the speed of light, his footing barely keeping up with him. Gold met brown and the young emerald teen felt himself instinctively shiver. The male in front of him, brown hair and tall with an amused expression, had an air—an aura—about him that reminded him much of a certain data master back at Seigaku. Relatives maybe? No, Inui-senpai didn't mention any, especially any at different schools. Then again, no one mentioned anything about the students here. _They did that on purpose, didn't they..._

"..." Inwardly debating in whether or not he wanted to risk his happy daily life with the possiblity of drinking or eating something which, mind you, should not be allowed to exist, he simply narrowed his eyes at the seemingly older male. This guy probably aced every science class he had like Inui-senpai, though he had an unusually well-built figure. _They're relented in some way. Definitely related. Definitely dangerous._

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Echizen-kun."

That calculating voice snapped the new sophomore back the world of reality and Ryoma's normally composed self, faltered for a mere second. The reason it slipped wasn't because the other boy suddenly spoke up, but because he said his **name**. How could he know? It's only been a few days since his arrival...

The dude's not psychic, right?

"Ah, you must be wondering how I know your name," the older boy said, voicing the second year's thoughts.

"...Not at all."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"But you're actually curious, aren't you?"

"Fine!" Ryoma finally said, reluctantly giving into the other's annoying persistence. "Just tell me already."

"Simple. I'm a master of data. There isn't anything I _don't _know."

Paling, Ryoma mentally groaned and he sank to the ground. _I can't believe it. He's another Inui-sempai! If he's not lying then things just got worse. One reason being, out of all the students in the school, he's the most liable to figure out the truth. The other is..._ Golden eyes trailed back to the unknown student and a blasé expression could be seen on Ryoma's face as he turned away. _I really hate this type of person! Especially the ones that play tennis._

"Echizen-kun? Are you ok?"

_Damn your observation skills!_ "Hn." Pressing against the grassy ground, he begrudgingly brought himself to his feet. He stood still and gave the other a once over. "This isn't exactly fair, sempai. You know who I am but I don't know who you are." _However, if play my cards right and tread carefully then I'll be able use this guy. After all, if he knows everything then he must know the tennis members!_

"That's true, isn't it?"

"Obviously."

"Well then..." Then the boy's right hand was offered out to the smaller, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm–"

"Strange. I get it." _Just say your name, dammit!_

"No, actually I–"

Out of the blue, Ryoma shushed the older brown-haired boy and pulled him down into the bushes. Upon hearing the shrieks of the female race again, he instantly hid, taking the other with him out of fear he'll give away of his location. They stayed like that for several seconds—motionless and silent—and the aggravating noise finally faded into quieter chatter.

"Hmmm. It seems that they gave up," the stranger inquired, noting eyes watching the younger carefully. "What do you plan to do, Echizen Ryoma?"

Ryoma glared. He could see in the other's features that the other was probably asking him that to test him or something, attempting to figure out how he thinks. Then and there he decided that he wasn't ever going to get along with this distasteful boy. _Che, it's not like I'm going to see him ever again. This guy is too irritating to work with!_ He could feel the string in the back of his mind about to snap. _Forget using him! At this rate–!_

"I see him!"

"Ryoma-kun~!"

"Don't be shy!"

"Shy, my ass! You guys are just too damn scary!" the said male cursed lowly, taking a look at the predators currently resting on the top of the food chain. Determination rushed through him and he whirled around to check on the other male, ready to speak his plan...

...Only to find that the creepy walking calculator had already escaped!

An angered expression crossed his now paling face, voice incredibly pissed. "_That bastard!_ How dare he ditch me and leave me to the wolves!" _He'll pay dearly!_

"Kya~!"

Not wanting to hear more, the newly made sophomore ran. He swiftly jumped over the clump of leaves called bushes and tactfully sailed through the other students, evading the outstretched arms of the fangirling females. His golden eyes darted back and forth in hopes of finding the safest escape route, while inwardly thanking Inui for giving them outrageous training menus. Thanks to that he had enough stamina to outrun the opposite gender that chased him in herds. Descendants of buffalo maybe?

Ryoma shook his head and took a moment to rest near the edge of the school. Blinking a few times and catching his lost breath, he slid down the wall. It was a bad idea to try to escape them without warming-up first. Thanks to that, he reached exhaustion faster than usual which was accompanied by cramps. _Damn. How irritating._ After a couple minutes of resting, he stood back up. That's when he took in his new surroundings, finding them vaguely familiar. This was near the kendo dojo.

At least he knows where he is now.

The emerald haired student grunted in annoyance. Hopefully he can get back to class before the bell rings, not to mention he wants to watch his teacher scold the girls for their behaviour. Now that sounds exciting.

"Look! It's the Emperor! Isn't he just so cool?!"

"Kya~! The Child of God is here too!"

"Really?! Kya~!"

Speaking of which...

Ryoma, deathly irritated, pressed himself to the wall and snuck a peek around the corner. His eyes instantly found the well-made dojo that was surrounded by some girls and guys his recognised from gym. Scanning the building, he could make out two figures that stood out from the rest. They were two guys—one wearing the normal kendo uniform and the other in the standard school uniform. The two were in some kind deep discussion that allowed them to ignore the noisiness of the students gawking at them at the dojo's entrance. Unfortunately, their faces were hidden in shadows.

The one in the normal uniform appears to be laughing now, earning admiring cries from his classmates.

_Could they be seniors? I have never seen them around before._ He thought, silently keeping his steady gaze on the two seemingly older males. Despite the distance between them, he could feel a powerful aura coming from them. One that's very noticeable and distinct to anyone who could feel it.

They're strong.

They're _very_ strong.

Ryoma smirked. His 'previous' team wasn't lying; the students here are _exceptional_! _I want to play strong guys like them! If only they were on the tennis team..._ Upon remembering why his was here in the first place caused his expression to become more crestfallen. _It wouldn't matter either way, now would it?_ He shook his head lightly to get rid of any oncoming negative thoughts and stepped into the open space knowing that the two boys would keep the others busy. With this, he could leisurely make his way back to class.

As he walked on past the dojo, he noticed the boy in uniform leaving and mesh with the students as they approached him. Thoughts such as _'I wonder who they are?'_ and _'Maybe they know other strong people!'_ ever so enthusiastically made their way through his tennis-filled mind. Golden orbs glanced over one more time as their owner warily continued on his way.

Wait.

Ryoma froze in mid-step. He stared at the crowd of backs yards away from him in a studying gaze, his usual apathetic mask gone. It was only for a moment but he thought he saw... No, he **definitely** saw:

Blue.

Just for a moment he thought he saw blue eyes... Captivating dark blue eyes. They seemed to pulling at him the second his own eyes met with the stranger's. Those eyes spoke of strength and confidence, pride and enjoyment, along with so much more. Something else was there, shining in those eyes, which made him want to shiver. But out of excitement or fear, he didn't know.

_I want to meet him!_

The bell rang throughout the school; it successfully bringing him back to reality and to the mission he was assigned. His shook his head once again, emerald hair dancing to the movement. Breeze cooled him down as he ran back to class under the heated sun. _First I have to do what I came here for. _

Then he would be able to meet him.

新しいマネージャ

-Lunch in Homeroom-

Kirihara Akaya made his entrance like expected.

"Echizen!" Kirihara called out, not caring about the volume he used in the process. He walked up the new sophomore in short, spry strides. His hand slammed against the used desk, startling the students in the room—not to mention the hungry satisfied, sleeping newbie.

The said male had slept through English after finding it disappointingly easy. The stuff the class worked on was advanced—sort of—but nothing to extreme difficulty. If he had to guess, the class was at a level where they could make normal conversations if anything. Such a level wasn't for him, hence his non-pensive mood.

The bright side: lunch was delicious.

"Get your lazy ass moving! I have a debt to repay."

Blearily, the younger boy made a move to stand with much reluctance. He was somewhat hoping that his friend had forgotten their little deal; that way he could continue on napping in peace. A yawn slipped past his mouth and incorporated with the sound of his chair scratching against the floor as he pushed it back to stretch. Weariness was noticeable but ignored under the impatient stare of the dark-haired male.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Echizen," deadpanned Krirhara.

"You're the one to talk," Ryoma shot back. He ran a hand through the small ruffles of bed-hair his nap had created, a sigh escaping his lips. "Let's get this over with."

"You, Echizen Ryoma, are indecisive."

"And you, Kirihara Akaya, have horrible timing."

The two glared at each other, starting a contest before either one realized it. The few classmates whispered and murmured things secretively as they eyed the duo. Their odd...friendship had become pretty well-known within their homeroom lately.

"Kirihara-kun," a brown-haired boy drawled, gaining the attention of the said male from his spot on top a desk. A teasing smile sat comfortably on his lips as he continued, "It looks like you met your match this time!"

"Shut it, Nakamura!" he demanded.

"Ohhh! The Demon's mad!" Feigned fear etched into that teasing tone and was soon accompanied by laughter of the other students. The class clown stayed in place unaffected by the warning feeling that his classmate was giving off, simply conjoining his laughter with the rest.

Another student—this time female—spoke up in a similar way as Nakamura, a smile of her own plastered on her lips. "You serious? Oh this year is going to be so much fun!"

"True that, Shiina!"

The black-haired sophomore glared, standing in pose that spoke 'offense'. He was certainly prepared to tell them off and make an exit while dragging his new friend to do as promised. He had a debt to repay after all. Unfortunately, his plans were halted due to the interference of the well-loved class representative.

Itou Daisuke stood between the Demon and his bantering classmates in all his glory. His long dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail that hung over his right shoulder brought out his blue eyes that shined with amusement. The rep soon chortled and shook with mirth because of the silence created by his interference—something that has been happening quite often recently. He recovered himself, studying gaze flickering about. "This... quietness... doesn't suit this class at all."

"It doesn't!" Shiina agreed instantly, beaming at him. "It's even better now that's two of them!"

_"Two of what?!"_ asked both Ryoma and Kirihara with much fierceness that sounded more like a demand then a question.

"Shiina," Itou chided with a grin, "that's not very nice."

Nakamura seemed to pout lightly at the rep's light and friendly scolding, arms folding in a defiant manner. "But teasing them is so much fun!"

"Watch what you say, Bakamura!"

"What was that, Bakaya?!"

"Want me to say it again? Gladly! Baka!"

"I'm not the one who had to retake a retake test three times!"

"It was English! Not my fault! I'm not the one forgot his girlfriend's name!"

"You don't even have a girlfriend!"

"Of course not."

"Well at least I'm not a genuine idiot unlike you-!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm not a genuine idiot like you; I'm an idiot that admits he's an idiot!"

"And that's what going to go on your résumé!"

"As if!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"No! If it was... You'd lose...!" Nakamura receded as he flimsily shot out his counter with a finger directed as his opponent, accusingly.

"Heh. Wanna bet?" asked the taller with nothing less of a smirk on his face.

Nakamura fell to the ground in soundless defeat.

Shiina 'ohhh-ed' at watched her classmate concede like a sailor looking out into the ocean. "Nakamura-kun lost again!"

"How many does that make?" asked Fuyu Kyoko as she approached the group, tapping her PSP against her shoulder—her appearance no different from when Ryoma first met her on his first day. "Surely one of guys have been keeping track."

The defeated male sent daggers to his childhood friend. "I have. It's those-numbers-that-shall-never-be-named!"

"You're such a poor sport."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, head shaking at the strangeness of it all. It was like he was back with the Seigaku Regulars... Though this time, however, it was his classmates. _Some things never change._

"I win again, Nakamura! You really need to work on your comebacks," instructed the self-assured sophomore with an edge of arrogance.

At this point in time the addressed other was pounding the floor in frustration, Fuyu and Shiina watching with mild interest. This has been going on for as long as they could remember. Nakamura and Kirihara started off on the wrong foot and hated each other's guts to the point of irritation. After getting Itou to smooth things out, the two formed bond through 'teasing rivalry' which the taller had a habit of winning. Though, they can't say the same now that Echizen Ryoma had waltzed into their school so care-freely.

"You two probably had more arguments than Nakamura-kun with his girlfriend!" Shiina joked, leaning back in her chair so two legs balanced on the tiled floor.

"And you're insinuating...what exactly?" asked an annoyed sore loser.

The emerald haired boy burst into sudden laughter, successfully startling the rest. He glanced over to Kirihara with a Cheshire Grin, "You should've told me you had such good friends!"

"These guys are _NOT_ my friends!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Kirihara, weren't you ever told 'he doth protest too much'?"

"_No!_ I _never_ want to hear that phrase _again_!"

Ryoma chuckled, enjoying his friend's reaction, before letting his curiosity get the best of him. He hopped on the desk, leaning back so his hands supported him while his legs crisscrossed with relaxed ease. "Well, Kirihara," he started, smirking a little, "what is the score?"

Setting aside the oncoming irritation, the green-eyed sophomore settled with a simple glare. A sigh left his lips as he pondered the question. "I'm not sure. By now it probably reached-"

"1,527 if I'm not mistaken," a new voice imputted, making its entrance to the conversation. "315 times that you lost."

_That voice..._ Ryoma blinked. _It sounds familiar..._ Despite his horrible memory when it comes to dealing with people, as long as it's in the same day, he can remember. Any farther then those 24 hours... Not. A. Chance. Now, reserving these thoughts for later, the transfer student turned his troubled gaze to the voice's holder. Golden eyes widened.

"It's you!"

Both Ryoma and the stranger—now recognized as the person-ditching-calculator—addressed each other in surprised recognition. The smaller pointing shamelessly at the newcomer while the said other appeared more indifferent. Almost like he expected him to be here.

"Eh?" The green-eyed boy, on the other hand, didn't bother covering up the shock he felt. Kirihara glanced from one to the other a couple times before questioning them. "How long have you guys known each other?" He turned to his small friend whose mood appeared to have turned sourer since brown-haired boy's arrival. "Do you know him, Echizen?"

"Know him?" Ryoma growled out, eyes narrowing. "I'm going to kill him!" _Just you wait-!_

"Ah! Echizen-kun! Let's not get carried away now-!" Itou placated, stepping into the transfer's line of vision.

"He ditched me! This guy heartlessly left me to fend for myself!"

"Actually, I thought you a life lesson on what the people you'll meet in the future will be like."

"Life lesson my ass! You just wanted to avoid the herd!"

"Technically, you could have followed me."

"See! He doesn't deny it!"

Fuyu and the others watched with satisfaction while Itou tried to stifle the laughter slipping past his lips and regain his class rep mask. Kirihara, however, entered his own world where chibi-Akaya conjured up possible reasons how they met.

"Wait, so you don't know each other?"

Instantly, the sophomore shook his head. "No. I only met him-"

"-exactly one hour and twenty-two minutes ago."

_Now_ Ryoma was pissed. "Can't you just—_Shut_. _Up_?! I don't want to hear another **_number_** from you!"

Kirihara rolled his eyes. "That's everyone's reaction to him, but unfortunately for you–you will have to."

In a blink of an eye, Ryoma turned and glared harshly at his friend, the unspoken 'What the hell are you talking about?' floating in the suddenly quiet air.

"Well, he's the one who I was going introduce you to," replied the taller, rather bluntly.

• • •

The emerald-haired sophomore was in front of him in a flash. He pulled his friend down to eye-level roughly, speaking darkly, "That better be a lie, Kirihara. If I have to tolerate that mass of future destruction then you can forget about your debt being removed."

Sweatdropping, Kirihara raised his arms, giving in and singling that white flag of surrender. "You dislike him more than you like Ponta?"

"...Tch," the latter conceded. "Fine." He released his grip on the now wrinkled uniform and allowed the other to straighten his back.

"Ohhh! That's quite a bit of strength you have there~!" observed Nakamura who currently stood adjacent to him.

"...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmmm. Is that so?"

Itou sighed as thoughts of why he had such strange luck of having to deal with these people moved into his mind. "For now," he began, "what's going on here?"

"I would like to know that too, Akaya."

"Echizen wants to know when they're going to fix the soda machines."

"Is that all?"

The said male joined the other two's conversation with a sturdy nod. "Got a problem?"

"Not at all," came a simple reply as the upperclassmen pulled out a notebook, jotting some things down.

Ryoma grumbled quietly—that which was probably a set of threats. Having calmed and thought through some rational thoughts, he came upon a realization. "You..." Golden eyed glanced up as he addressed the elder. "You never did give me your name."

"I suppose you're right. I'm–"

"Lemme guess... Kuki Kiichi?"

"No, my na–"

"Takemoto Eiji?"

"Actu–"

"Ah–h. It's too troublesome to guess."

"THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GUESS IS THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"AH!" Shiina suddenly shouted, pointing at the third year. "You're Yanagi Renji, aren't you?!"

"Yana-who?" echoed Ryoma and Nakamura simultaneously, questioning looks on their faces.

"Ya-na-gi," Kirihara supplied flatly. "He's a sempai my club."

The younger twitched, paling slightly. _What kind of club is that?!_

"Nice to meet you, Nakamura Kai, Fuyu Kyoko, Shiina Natsuki, and Itou Daisuke."

"Ooooh, he's good," the class clown whistled, clearly impressed.

A calculating "hmmm" was all that left the transfer's throat. _Hopefully he won't become a bothersome pest._

Fuyu simply rolled her eyes and Shiina laughed.

Itou nodded. "Likewise, Yanagi-sempai."

"Che." _Stupid formalities._ "And?"

"What?"

"Ponta."

"Ah, of course." Yanagi surmised as he flipped through some note-filled pages and soon stopped seconds later. "Well..."

新しいマネージャ

-After school-

Ryoma yawned, arms stretching out behind him, as he wandered the semi-empty afterschool halls alone. A few bustling students carried on with their afterschool clubs and activities. Some probably still around just to create trouble or whatnot.

Well, he didn't care. He just wanted to go home now that his finished the errand Itou forced on him. That guy was too clever for his own good.

He stopped by one of the clear windows and let his gaze scan the courtyard behind the school. Golden eyes stopped upon having found the familiar green court belonging to his favourite sport. However this time, it wasn't empty.

Eight figures were practicing.

A smirk breached his lips.

"Konbanwa, Echizen."

Recognizing the voice, Ryoma's lips fell into a straight line. His eyes closed and he let out a sigh. "What do you want, Fuji-sempai?" He then turned diagonally, not letting the eight out of his sight and as well as his former teammate who was ingeniously dressed in the Rikkaidai uniform.

The evening sunlight cascaded its rays on the two, creating an air fitting the mood. Fuji stepped closer, only one window distance between them. The sadist was smiling.

"Saa, I just wanted to check up on you before we receive our reports tomorrow. Is that wrong?"

"'Is that wrong?'" Ryoma echoed sarcastically. "It's not a question whether it's right or wrong but if have you an ulterior motive."

"An ulterior motive? You're not very trusting, Ryo-chan."

"Don't call me that. Besides, when don't you have an ulterior motive?"

"Plenty of times." At this point the disguised Seigaku player had made his way closer so he was now only a foot away.

This time Ryoma made eye contact with the light-haired male before asking, "Does bu–Tezuka-sempai know you're here?"

Azure orbs revealed themselves and met with that blank yet accusing stare. "What do you think?"

"See? My point exactly," the smaller deadpanned. "So why are you here?"

Long arms reached toward the other, fingers touching underneath the chin and tilting the younger boy's head up. The aura around the sadist had changed; it wasn't as friendly as it was just seconds ago. "I am here, Echizen Ryoma," he began, "to warn you."

"...About what?"

Fuji released his hold on his former team member, arms interlacing. "During the course of your stay here we decided to set some guidelines-"

"Guidelines?" Ryoma repeated, curiously.

"They are three simple rules that you need to follow in order to prevent the failure of this plan."

"By 'we', do you mean the team?"

A single, simple nod confirmed his suspicions.

"Why are you the one telling me this?"

The light-haired tensai chuckled. "Tezuka and Inui are busy. The rest wouldn't be able stay...undercover as well as I can. Besides, I'm the best when it comes to things like this," he said calmly, with a wave of his arm, gesturing to their current situation.

Ryoma shivered slightly. _That's for sure._ Having taken another breath to cool his nerves, the smaller glanced up at the other. "Why today?"

"Saa."

"...Fine then. What are these 'guidelines'?"

That usual strangle smile appeared on the lips of his former teammate. "Listen closely now... First: The fact that Samurai Nanjiroh is your father **_must_** remain a secret. Second: Avoid standing out. And Third: Don't fall in love."

"I get the first two, but what makes you–"

"Saa, Ryo-chan, don't be underestimating the human heart."

"?"

"It's for the safety of our plan. Follow through, ok? We have high expectations for you," Fuji stated with a sly smile.

"Echizen-kun!"

Ryoma whirled around at the sound of his name. Running toward him was the class rep. He glanced back to check on Fuji but the boy wasn't there.

"Echizen-kun!" Itou called once more. "You're still here?"

"Hn. Heading home though."

"Hey, was someone here with you? I thought I heard voices."

The emerald-haired sophomore shook his head and walked past his classmate. "Forget it."

"Huh?"

"I just got a call from my 'aunt'." His eyes closed briefly before opening to glance outside. The tennis team was gone. "That's all."

* * *

**Day 3 preview**

_"Be careful there, chibi-chan."_

_What-? Who the hell are these guys?!_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Have you tried Ponta?"_

_"I like you."_

_"Hey, Echizen, I've been wondering... Are you rich?"_

_Where the heck are they?!_

_He entered his home, sliding the door shut, and went into the living room...where a few certain people were waiting..._

* * *

Introductions: When Ryoma is calling Yanagi "that mass of future destruction" he is referring to his mission and Inui (I mean seriously, the drinks...major distruction—literately).

OCs: Just a couple people to help move the story along^^

* * *

_Sheesh! The A/N was large today! Well, it doesn't matter... I just hope you guys liked it 'cuz I don't feel all too satisfied... Not to mention there's probably a lot of misspells..._

_Ja mata,_

_MCD_


	4. Author'sNote

The following is an A/N. This is not a chpater unfortunately.

_My dear beloved readers,_

_**OH MY-!** I'm soooo sorry!_

_I haven't update since at least November! I dearly apologize for that. I have no excuse. Technically. I lost motivation then got it back only to encounter writer's block. Next I got…addicted to manga for days on end then grew lazy. I had plans to update but my laptop blacked on me. As in it wouldn't even turn on! They had to completely reboot it! Damn that pissed me off! My feelings toward tech are conflicted… Anyway, I got addicted to Harry Potter fanfiction. Couldn't remove myself from it for a month. (Anyone else a HP FF fan?) This month I was busy with performances and upcoming are conferences and an anime convention with a trip across the country right after. It'll be break that week but… who knows? Hwever, since today is my birthday I thought best to inform you guys on how updates are coming._

Rikkaidai's New Manager (RNM)_ – March-April_  
Become Bewitched (BB)_ – unkown_  
Fate or Destiny? (FD)_ – April-May_  
The Prince of Night (PoN)_ - April_  
Mystery of the Missing Students (MMS)_ - April_

_I can't give any more specific details since I have a couple distractions. One being the Harry Potter fanfiction that I'm working on and will be posting during summer. The other being my rather disappointing math grade… *headdesks* I hate math… Rather, I'm ok with math, but the homework and tests need to disappear!_

_Again! I apologize! I'll update as soon as I'm able!_

_The sincerely apologetic author,_  
_Sa-chan_

Note that this'll be taken down in April.


End file.
